Chains of Love
by Haruki-senpai
Summary: Una chica llega como caída del cielo a la vida de los Asahina, pero bastante distinta a la Ema que conocemos; sarcástica, temperamental, misteriosa y muchas cosas más. Pero, por qué nos miras así? por qué siempre sales de noche? quienes son ellos? "Ella no siempre fue así', les dijo Yusuke. muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas para estos chicos.
1. chapter 1

N.A: Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Brothers Conflict! Yay! La pareja todavía no sé cual será pero bueh, Veremos ;) Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Bro. Con. no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para crear historias, la cual me pertenece al igual que mi oc.

Chains of Love:

Capítulo 1:

Era de día, cerca del atardecer, cuando una chica de plateada cabellera y su mascota caminaban por los barrios de Japón discutiendo.

\- Te lo eh dicho, Julie! Por aquí no era!-decía mientras acomodaba su bolso de viaje al hombro y cambiaba la posición de su gorra-. No entiendo nada d este mapa que Rintarou-sama me dio!-decía dando vuelta una y otra vez un papel en su mano.

\- Hmp! Aún no entiendo como puede dejar a Chii a ir sola a vivir con esos chicos!-bufó molesto- Al primero que te toque lo mato!-dijo levantando una patita en forma de puño.

\- Por favor Julie! Eres una ardilla, compórtate como tal...-dijo la joven con una gota en su sien a su mascota, una ardilla que podía hablar- Recuerda q son los hijos d Miwa-sama, además de los hermanos de Yusuke. Él ya me dijo que una vez que eran muchos, pero ¿Cuánto es 'muchos'? ¿Cuatro o cinco...?-levantó sus hombros a modo de derrota y sacó su iPod para cambiar la canción.

Como llegamos a esto se preguntarán? Muy simple; el padre de esta joven se iba a casar con la madre de esos chicos y su amigo Yusuke Asahina. De pasar a ser hija única a tener hermanos la debería de poner contenta, pero su rostro totalmente inexpresivo ocultaba muy bien eso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir prácticamente sola por la frecuencia de los viajes de su padre, ir a la escuela secundaria y cumplir con misiones, nada más. Muy rutinario. Pero ahora convivir con gente le iba a cambiar cosa.

*Flashback*

_Una chica de largo cabello y un hombre de mediana edad estaban hablando amenamente en su casa._

_\- Rintarou-sama, usted mencionó que tenía algo importante que contarme, ¿Puedo preguntar qué?-dijo ella tomando un sorbo de té. _

_\- Tsukiko-chan... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo? Puedes llamarme Padre o Oto-san...-se cuestionó el señor con una mano en el mentón- Sobre lo que quería decirte era que, como sabrás, estoy saliendo con una mujer y vamos a casarnos. Por lo que, entre nuestros viajes, trabajos, luna de miel y demás me gustaría que a partir de ahora vivas con sus hijos. Ella es Miwa Asahina, es probable que la conozcas; es la dueña de una gran empresa de moda._

_Tsukiko lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y bajó su taza de té para cruzar los brazos. Su mascota de grisáceo pelaje, quien estaba en su regazo, escuchaba lo que decía su amo y no le gustaba nada la idea. Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella suspiró pesadamente y acomodó su postura._

_\- Me alegro mucho por usted y su futura esposa -le sonríe-, les deseo muchas felicidades. Ahora bien, con respecto a mi mudanza... coincido con usted Rintarou-sama, creo que será mejor ya que a partir de ahora seremos familia. -se le escapa una risilla- Por casualidad, ¿uno de sus hijos es Yusuke Asahina?_

_\- Si cariño, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡No me digas que...! -atinó a decir sorprendido el hombre ante la idea de ver a la joven con novio._

_\- ¡No se haga ilusiones extrañas, señor! Jajaja, no... Yusuke es un buen amigo del Instituto.-contestó ella entre risas._

_\- Jajaja, sí, él es uno de tus nuevos hermanos. Mañana me tengo que ir antes de que despiertes así que te voy a dejar su dirección y los boletos para el avión.-le dice al tiempo que sube escaleras arriba para irse a dormir. La chica lo saludó con una sonrisa, "Mañana va a ser un dia muy largo...", pensó e imitó a su padre y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente tomó el avión desde Los Ángeles hacia su nuevo destino: La casa de sus hermanos._

_*_Fin Flashback*

Miró a su querida ardilla con ternura, ese maldito roedor que solamente ella le entendía su habla era su mejor amigo-guardián-compañero de siempre. Desde que tenía memoria sabe que está con ella y que lo seguirá estando porque, como él dice: 'Debo protegerte de todo aquel que quiera lastimar a Chii'. Buenos y malos recuerdos, pero en todos ellos, esa pequeña bola de pelos estaba presente... Incluso en _ese._

_-_ Oe, Julie- le llama la atención y este la mira para que continúe-, aún nos queda de... _eso_?-termina señalando a la espalda del animalito un frasquito de no mas de 5cm de largo con un líquido rojizo dentro. Este suspira y lo saca.

\- Sí, todavía nos queda bastante, que bueno que hace un mes no tengas que usarlo. Pero igual deberíamos comprar mas flores de jazmín y lotos rosas, los brotes que teníamos se secaron, creo...-dijo pensativo al tiempo que amarraba la botellita en su rojo collar. Acomodó por milésima vez en el dia su gorra y mientras caminaban, pasaron por un parque donde había niños jugando y parejas de la mano. "_Espero que esas personas sigan siendo felices junto a sus compañeros..."_, pensó nuestra joven al ver las diferentes escenas. Julie la miró melancólico; Tsukiko había tenido una infancia difícil y en cuanto al amor... El cielo no la había ayudado mucho. Estaban ahí parados, cuando de pronto una aguda voz la hizo sobresaltar.

\- CUIDADO ONEE-CHAN! -un niño de unos diez años pasó rápidamente en bicicleta, por suerte ella pudo saltar a un costado antes de que la chocara. "_Ouch.._.", pensó sobándose el brazo por haber caído de espaldas al cemento.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate- Disculpa por mi hermanito Wataru, no la vimos en el camino señorita -se le acercó y ayudó a pararse. Lo miró detalladamente; usaba una bata de doctor y tenía ojos tiernos, "_Como los de un oso de peluche..._", curvó un poco sus labios ante tal comparación y tomó su bolso. Asintió al tan amable joven, cuando el niño anterior entró en escena con lagrimitas en los ojos.

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho! -dijo al borde del llanto el niño llamado Wataru, tenía cabello rosa claro que le recordó al algodón de azúcar, ojos marrones de mirada inocente y llevaba una camperita rosa con amarillo y en uno de los bolsillos un... ¿Conejito azul? Vale, eso era raro- Onee-chan, ¿No te lastime verdad? Lo siento mucho, no me fijé por dónde andaba... -hizo un pucherito que hizo reír a nuestra protagonista y acariciarle la cabeza, "_Kawaii"_, pensó.

\- No te preocupes niño, estoy bien. Solo que no debes andar por ahí tan rápido, ¿Ok? -dijo acomodando su estuche y dirigió su mirada al señor que acompañaba al pequeño-, que tenga un buen dia día señor...

\- Masaomi Asahina. Discúlpenos otra vez, quiero decir, esta viajando a algún sitio y creo que la hemos retrasado. -trató de disculparse Masaomi.

\- Ie, al contrario, es cierto que estoy viajando pero resulta que me he perdido. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tsukiko Hinata, es un placer. -le respondió estrechándole la mano.

Él, por su parte, se había quedado de piedra al observarla; "_Sugoi..._", pensó atónito. Jamás en su vida había visto a una joven así, por lo que, distraído, apartó el tema de lado diciendo: - Oh, bueno, que tenga un buen día señorita Hinata. Ja ne! -se despidió lo mas rápido que pudo tomando de la mano al niño y llevándolo hacia otro lugar. Dejando a una confundida peliplateada y a un enojado 'por falta de educación' ardilla.

\- Espera un minuto... -murmuró y golpeó su mano contra su frente-, que no dijo que se llamaba Asahina? Pero seré despistada, le hubiera preguntado la dirección de su casa... -dijo mirando con pesar a su mascota, quien solo negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria

Así siguieron el camino, y para no aburrirse, ella sacó una armónica de su bolso y empezó a tocar. Luego de algunos minutos, mirando para ambos lados a ver si veían su nuevo hogar, una mansión captó la atención de ambos. Verificó el nombre y la dirección con el mapita, y pararon frente a la puerta del lugar que rezaba 'Sunrise Residence'. Tsukiko buscó con la mirada el timbre, pero cuando se disponía a presionarlo, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y a Julie gruñir. Giró su rostro y vio a un joven alto, rubio, de ojos azules y de finas facciones, vestía un traje y llevaba finas gafas. Era probable que trabajase en alguna empresa.

\- Discúlpame, por casualidad ¿Usted es Tsukiko Hinata?


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Bueno, eh aquí el segundo capítulo! Lamento la tardanza pero el Internet me andaba muy mal. Díganme sus opiniones en los review, les voy a agradecer mucho. **

Capítulo 2:

*Pov Ukyo*

Estaba llendo a la puerta para tomar el correo, pero entonces vi a una chica parada afuera que parecía estar buscando algo. Como todo buen caballero, me acerqué para preguntarle si podía ayudarla en algo. A medida que avanzaba hacia ella, me fijé en lo bella que era: Piel blanca pero algo bronceada, ojos negros con un deje rojo, cabello gris que terminaba un puntas y sonrisa amable. Llevaba puesto una corta falda negra tableada con dos cadenitas colgando, borcegos militares de igual color a medio atar, gorra blanca al estilo deportivo hacia atrás, auriculares negros y la campera del equipo de basquetbol de... ¡¿Meiji?! _"Increíble, no sabía que Subaru tuviese novia... No, es imposible. Solo debe gustarle mucho el básquet."_ Parecía distraída, porque cuando le toqué el hombro se sobresaltó. Fue entonces que me miró con esos ojos que hicieron que un escalofrío baje por mi columna, sin duda alguna eran hermosos, pero daban una sensación de advertencia. Para distraerme miré sus pertenencias; lo que parecía un estuche de guitarra y un bolso azul que tenia escrito bien grande 'HINATA', ¿Esta jovencita va a ser nuestra hermana? Qué raro, por lo que Madre nos había dicho supusimos que era un varón...

*Flashback*

_En la residencia Asahina, un escándalo se estaba armando por la repentina notica que Miwa había anunciado:_

_\- Minna! Tengo excelentes noticias para ustedes~ -dijo desde la otra línea del teléfono la rubia señora-, me voy a casar y con ustedes irá a vivir Tsukiko-chan! El hijo de mi esposo, ¡Es una persona encantadora! -para esta parte sus hijos tenían la mandíbula por el piso._

_\- ¡¿OTRO HERMANO MÁS?! -dijeron a coro el segundo y tercer hijo mas jóvenes. _

_\- Hai! Bueno, nos veremos luego. Sayonara!_

_*_fin del flashback*

La miré y luego sonreí, _"Mas vale pasarse de precavidos"_

\- Discúlpame, por casualidad ¿Usted es Tsukiko Hinata?- pregunté con un deje de nerviosismo al notar a la pequeña ardilla que me gruñía desde su hombro. Ella simplemente me miró con un semblante serio y respondió extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

\- Sí, soy yo. Un gusto poder conocerlo, señor -saludó con formalidad y estreché su mano. Al tomarla noté dos cosas extrañas; la primera, los guantes de motociclista en sus finas manos, y la segunda, el calor en éstas. No el normal, sino uno abrasador que podría quemarte. Ahora que me fijo, tambien tiene un flequillo que le ocultaba el ojo derecho y la otra parte estaba agarrada con dos hebillas, lo que le da un aspecto desordenado, pero... Tsk! esa maldita campera me tapa la vista... ¡Rayos! Ya cada vez me parezco mas a Kaname...

*Pov general*

Después de presentarse ante al chico rubio, este se había quedado mudo y la miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Esto la irritó y lo miró fríamente, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad donde se disculpó.

\- Gomenasai, Tsukiko-chan, me quedé asombrado de que tengamos una nueva integrante femenina en la familia -hizo una pausa al escuchar a Julie gruñirle y hacerle un gesto con una patita. Que este entendió perfectamente puesto que agarró el bolso de la joven y su estuche de guitarra, invitándola a pasar a la 'casa'-, por favor pasa a tu nuevo hogar, así conocerás al resto de los hermanos, que por suerte hoy estamos todos... Y que descortés de mi parte, soy Ukyo Asahina, un gusto. -terminó con un tono encantador al que, le dio un tic en la mente a Tsukiko, _"Pero qué... Esos ojos, donde diablos los eh visto?!"_ Pensó al recorrerle un frío por la espalda.

Entraron al condominio pasando por un hall y subieron en ascensor a un tercer piso. Ya era de noche y por eso estaban las luces prendidas en el piso de abajo, dejando al pasillo con barandal, a oscuras. Él la guió a su cuarto, dándole una llave rosa abrió la puerta y le dijo que cuando esté cómoda, baje a cenar. Ella hizo caso y entró. Pero algo la impresionó mas que la cantidad de puertas en los pasillos; el espacio de SU propia habitación...

\- Hay por el amor de Jashin-sama... ¿Qué diablos hacen dándome un departamento privado por cuarto en mi propia casa? -dijo al aire mientras tiraba su bolso encima del escritorio de madera blanca que había en su dormitorio, luego se puso a inspeccionar otras puertas donde estaban un guardarropa GIGANTE, un pequeño altillo, y... otras tres puertas que le dio pereza abrirlas-, ne Julie... -el nombrado la miró levantando la cola-, me pregunto como serán mis hermanos, ¿Me aceptarán o me verán como una intrusa? No es que me preocupe mucho pero es curiosidad pura, jeje... Imagino sus caras cuando descubran lo temperamental que puedo llegar a ser... ¡Un poema! -rió la chica ante la mirada burlona de su compañero. Se tiró sobre la cama y abrasó a su bola de pelos, estaba agradecida de tenerlo siempr-...

\- Tsukiko-chan~, ya está la comida, baja si estás. -una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera pudo contestar porque se escucharon unos pasos alejarse.

Muerta de hambre, se sacó lo mas rápido posible los auriculares y desabrochó del todo su chamarra. Bajó corriendo las escaleras acomodando bien su gorra para que no se caiga y cuando estuvo abajo casi cae tratando de atar los cordones de sus zapatos. Julie la seguía de cerca y se subió al hombro de la joven cuando se quedó de piedra frente a una gran mesa. _"2... 6... 9... ¿11? ¡¿CUANTOS HERMANOS SON?! ¿Acaso Miwa-sama es un conejo?!"_, pensó aterrada.

Efectivamente, había once personas mirándola de forma incrédula. Ukyo, quien estaba de espaldas, se dio vuelta y una gotita corrió por su sien. Los demás no se dieron cuenta, solo miraban con asombro a la jovencita que estaba parada ahí frente a ellos. Ella, decidió ir y sentarse a la mesa mirando de reojo a cierto rubio que parecía haber olvidado contar un ligero detalle.

Resopla cansada y acomodó a su mascota en el suelo, quien corrió hacia la mesada para tener una mejor vista de la escena. Un pelirrojo estaba petrificado en su lugar observando con los ojos en blanco a la adolescente de ojos negros frente a ellos. Tragó saliva, sin creérsela y dijo casi en un _murmuro_:

\- ¡¿HINATA?! -con el grito en el cielo todos lo miraron pensando lo mismo: _"¿Se conocen?"_. La mencionada sonrió de lado.

\- Yo!, Yusuke, ¿Quién más podría ser? -preguntó divertida por la expresión de su amigo-, oh sumimasen, como él dijo yo soy Tsukiko Hinata, su nueva hermana. -habló calmada pero de forma seria, provocando un sonrojo en varios hermanos y que se les cayera la mandíbula- Nani? Acaso eh dicho algo malo?

Masaomi, quien se reía para sus adentros, decidió hablar. - Para nada Tsukiko-chan, nos da gusto tenerte en nuestra familia. -le dijo sonriendo amablemente, el niño a su lado tenia estrellitas en los ojos y la miraba. Cuando ella se dio cuenta levantó una ceja, _"Ese cabello de algodón de azúcar, ¿de dónde me suena..?"_, pensó.

\- ¡Masa-nii! ¡Es la onee-chan del parque! -dijo pequeño. Al parecer la chica les cayó bien, ya que le sonreían contentos para desmayo de Yusuke. Estuvo a punto de parase para ayudarlo cuando un chico de cabellos castaños con un deje rosado y sonrisa gatuna le tiró encima una jarra de agua. Este, se levantó de golpe y casi tira la silla a su paso.

\- Gehehe*! De qué te quejas? No es que a los niños guapos no les hace nada el agua, Yusu? -todos miraron a la dueña de la risa y un peliblanco y el castaño de antes rieron ante el apodo-, nah... Gomen, no pude evitarlo -lo miró con burla y este a ella con el rostro mas rojo que su cabello. De seguro iba a responderle algo, pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió descubriendo a dos personas; un joven con traje, auriculares de vincha y tenía un llamativo cabello naranja, y un... _"¡¿Travesti?!, ¿Pero qué diablos pasa en esta familia?"_, pensaron al unísono la ardilla y su dueña. Sin embargo, ella entrecerró los ojos; esa cara... Le resultaba muy familiar. A penas la vieron, quedaron en shock, hasta que el travestido habló entre pequeñas risas antes de que Masaomi o Ukyo pudieran explicar nada:

\- Ara ara! Al parecer nuestro pequeño Subaru-chan ha encontrado una novia y muy bonita! -exclamó provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte del chico, varios rostros boquiabiertos y a una peliplateada que se partía de la risa. Ella lo miró de reojo y vio que llevaba su misma campera.

\- No que va, soy única y mejor amiga del, probablemente, tsunedere más grande de Japón! -dijo ella pasando un brazo por los hombros de Yusuke y mezclando su flequillo gris con el rojo de él, ya que éste estaba sentado a su derecha. Una aura rosa los cubrió provocando la risa de parte de los mayores-, peeero soy una gran fanática del equipo de basquetbol de la uni de Meiji, por Dios! Son unos jodidos campeones! -terminó con una sonrisa acomodando su chamarra. Un pelinegro la miraba totalmente sonrosado. La chica luego se sentó correctamente y carraspeó- Etto... Lo lamento por mi comportamiento inadecuado. ¿Podrían por favor presentarse? Deduzco que ustedes son todos, así que no perdamos más tiempo y conozcámonos.

\- Tienes razón, ya nos presentamos en el parque pero no correctamente. Soy Masaomi, tengo 31 años y trabajo de médico, soy el hijo mayor.

\- Segundo hijo, Ukyo, tengo 29 años y soy un abogado.

\- Kaname es el nombre, pero puedes llamarme 'onii-chan', 27 años y mi orden es ser un monje budista. -dijo con una sonrisa seductora y ella no pudo reprimir un gesto de molestia; si había algo que no le gustaba, era la gente que creía en ese viejo de ahí arriba. _"Y los mirones, maldición que ya me había acostumbrado a no tenerlos encima!"_, pensó. Él tenía el cabello rubio, ojos ámbar y vestía una túnica de monje morada.

\- Primero que nada, tú qué crees que soy ¿hombre o mujer? -dijo el bermejo en vestido rojo y chaqueta negra.

\- Hombre, se nota a legua y media.

\- Hm? Vaya que has acertado, puedo preguntarte ¿cómo? -dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado. _"Esto se va a poner interesante"_

\- Tres simples cosas: El cuerpo, el timbre de voz, y la manera en que se expresa en sus escritos. -contestó la peliplateada. Él se la quedó viendo, sorprendido.

\- Are?¿Acaso lees mis novelas?

\- Pues claro! En mi viaje a Roma le saqué una foto con un amigo y compré un libro suyo. Debo decir que escribe muy bien.

\- Oh, bueno, entonces solo diré que me llamo Hikaru, cuarto hijo y novelista de 26 años. Un placer conocerte. -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro. Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa y se miraron a los ojos.

*Pov Hikaru*

Oh por Dios! Que jovencita tan encantadora e interesante. Ese brillo malicioso y apasionado de su mirada me recordó a mí, ahora que lo pienso... Me da la sensación de que mis hermanos tendrán que lidiar con otro espía como mua. Jeje... Esto se va a poner bueno y ¿quién sabe? Quizás pueda sacar unas muy buenas ideas para una nueva novela. Y Yusuke-chan tiene mucho que contarme.

Aunque me llamaron la atención esos caninos tan desarrollados y esos lentes de contacto negros, ¿Tendrá problemas de vista?

*Pov general*

Los jóvenes presentes tragaron duro ante como se miraban su nueva hermana y su hermano. Oh no..., pensaron al verles la misma mirada cautelosa y perversa. El hermano que le seguía decidió continuar porque de caso contrario no aguantaría mas y estallaría.

\- ¡Konichiwa!~ Soy Tsubaki el mayor de los trillizos y quinto hijo, trabajo de seiyuu al igual que Azusa. ¿Te gusta el rosa y el anime? Y mas importante, ¡¿Podrías llamarme onii-chan?! Toda mi vida soñé con una hermanita y ahora la tengo frente a mí! Yay~ -dijo en menos de un minuto un peliblanco cuyo flequillo ocultaba su ojo derecho, estos eran violetas y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo visible. La aludida quedó en shock por semejante palabrerío, a lo que solo asintió despacio con la cabeza. Dirigió su vista hacia el azabache de al lado del albino hiperactivo, eran iguales pero este tenía una expresión mas calmada.

\- Perdón por Tsubaki, se cayó de la cuna al nacer. Yo soy Azusa, tengo 24 años y trabajo con Tsubaki. Sexto hijo. -le dirigió una mirada feliz a través de las gafas. _"Para nada se parecen esos dos..."_, pensó ella y una gotita sa asomó por su nuca.

\- Natsume Asahina, trabajo de CEO, 24 años. Séptimo hijo. -dijo el chico de cabello naranja, tenía los mismos ojos violetas, un lunar debajo del labio inferior y Tsukiko notó un deje de olor a cigarillo cuando habló y le pasó una tarjeta de presentación. Los gemelos golpearon sus frentes con la mano. Ella echó una ojeada al papel y abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡no podía ser!

\- Natsume-kun, lo veo y no lo creo; trabajas en la misma empresa que un amigo mío y mi compañía de videojuegos favorita! -admiró guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

\- Si gustas puedo traerte algunas muestras. -la joven lo miró sorprendida y murmuró un 'Arigathô'. _"Por Jashin, Dios e Inferno! Videojuegos gratis... Muero de amor. Le debo una grande a este chaval"_

\- Es un placer conocerte Chii-chan -_"Acaso la/me llamó Chii-chan?"_-, soy el octavo hijo; Luis,... y tengo.. 21 años... Trabajo de estilista y me gustaría poder arreglar tu cabello... en otra ocasión. -habló pausadamente y muy tranquilo un joven de pelo rosado cenizo sujeto en una pequeña coleta al costado dejando caer su flequillo, ojos malva y sonrisa amable, pero con una sensación de estar en las nubes.

\- S-subaru... Noveno hijo, tengo 20 años, estudiante de universidad y jugador de basquetbol en Meiji.. -dijo el universitario azabache de ojos negros, con un ligero sonrojo y evadiendo el contacto visual con la joven frente a él. Quién lo miraba con la boca abierta.

\- Sugoi! -exclamó con un ligero rubor-, sí que al cabeza de fósforo le va a agarrar la tremenda envidia cuando se entere que vivo con uno de nuestro ídolos... Ah, perdón, continúen.

\- Iori Asahina, soy estudiante de secundaria y tengo 18 años, y soy el undécimo hijo. Es un gusto conocerte, Tsukiko-san. -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste el joven. Tenía el cabello un tono o dos mas oscuro que la chica, ojos avellana y un colgante de cruz plateado. _"Parece un príncipe..."_, cruzó la mente de ambos nuevos integrantes.

\- Yusuke Asahina, décimo segundo hijo, 16 años, estudiante de secundaria... -se presentó mirando para otro lado nuestro 'tsunedere' pelirrojo. Tenía ojos bordó y el pelo peinado como si fueran llamas, además de dos trenzas. Se veía molesto, pero ella no le dio importancia. Él si hacía las cosas era por algo... A menos que se trate de chicas, ahí se ponía bien tartamudo y tsunedere. Recordó pasando su vista hacia el castaño de mirada y sonrisa felina.

\- Yo soy Fuuto Asahina, anteúltimo hijo de 15 años y Idol aunque claro no debería presentarme ya que debes saber quién soy. -dijo con superioridad el castaño medio rosado de ojos chocolates.

Tsukiko lo miró con sorna y sonrió de la misma forma dando a relucir sus perfectos colmillos, negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua: _"La vida aquí se va a poner divertida con este chamaco engreído, Jeje..."_, río internamente y miles de planes de bromas y maneras de joderle la vida empezaron a ocupar su mente.

\- ¡Yay! Konichiwa Onee-chan! Mi nombre es Wataru y tengo 11 años -dijo el niño del cabello rosa y ojitos marrón claro-, soy el último hijo y me gustan mucho los conejos! -dijo con un tono de felicidad incomparable, ese pequeño le recordaba a un amigo de ella que era igual en su niñez.

Luego de la presentación del menor, los Asahina miraban a la joven de plateada melena, ojos ónix a rojos y colmillos bien crecidos para que se presente. Ella se paró de su silla y tomó aire:

\- Hinata Tsukiko, 16 años de edad, estudiante y músico; toco el piano y la guitarra. Soy cinturón negro en Karate, Judo y Taekwondo, y amateur en boxeo y deportes extremos. -dijo para sorpresa de sus nuevos hermanos. Yusuke la escuchaba y curvó un poco sus labios, _se estaba olvidando de algo._

\- Te olvidaste de decir que también eres la mejor jugadora de poker del Instituto entero. -completó y ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

\- ¡No hacía falta decirlo, Yusu! Onegai, no piensen malo de mi persona. -dijo moviendo sus manos en señal de no darle importancia- Bueno! Un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bie-

No pudo terminar porque el ruido del timbre se hizo presente. Miraron sus relojes y/o celulares, 22:10, ¿quién sería a esta hora?

\- Ah, supongo que llegaron tus pertenencias, Tsukiko-chan. -dijo Ukyo, a lo que la joven se levantó de la mesa y corrió al elevador saltando de a tres escalones.

\- Eh? -dijeron todos a la vez por la repentina acción de la muchacha y miraron al único 'conocido' de ella: Yusuke. Este solo dijo que era para ver si sus instrumentos y motocicleta llegaron bien.

Ah listo, solo era para revisar su moto...

.

.

.

.

"_Esperen un momento, ¡¿ACASO DIJO MOTOCICLETA?!" _

**N/A: Cuando puse el * detrás de esa palabra, es porque hace referencia o es como la risa de Gajeel Redfox, un personaje de otra serie de anime. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Voy a ver si puedo actualizar mas seguido. **

**Ja ne!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: Ohayo minna! Aquí está el tercer capítulo, lean y disfruten! Enserio, sumimasen... Ya sé que dije que cada sábado iba a actualizar pero entre el secundario y mis otras actividades se me vuela el tiempo y además que este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho pero mi papá borró el archivo y tuve que reescribirlo. Ah! Y muchas gracias a todos los follows y favourites que tiene esta historia y el review! **

Capítulo 3:

*Yusuke Pov*

Después de la sorpresa por parte de mis hermanos hacia nuestra nueva 'hermana' haya pasado, los chicos estaban con la boca por el piso. En cierto sentido los entiendo: no todos los dias ves a una chica de 16 años usando una moto. Me acuerdo la primera vez que Tsuki me contó que tenía una moto; estábamos en su casa estudiando y cuando me tenía que volver dijo "No te preocupes, yo te llevo". Qué pasó? Resulta que salimos a la calle y delante de la puerta del edificio estaba mi amiga subida en una moto! "Nani?!", pensé al verla. Pero no fue nada sorprendente; quiero decir, de Tsukiko se puede esperar cualquier cosa...

Volviendo al caso, ella se había ido corriendo y mis hermanos compartían miradas curiosas y confusas. Bueno... Excepto Hika-nii, él se reía de ellos.

\- Ara minna! De verdad me sorprende que todos ustedes estén tan relajados aquí mientras dejan a nuestra joven hermanita en la puerta a las 10 de la noche, sola.

Dicho esto, que les cayó cual balde de agua fría, salieron disparados para afuera. Claro, yo me mantenía serio y seguía comiendo tranquilamente; dudo que alguien se atreva a querer robarle a ella... Va, yo no lo haría. ¡Solo porque es una chica y no es correcto robarle a una! (inserte sonrojo aquí). Bueno, el hecho es que los demás se levantaron apresurados de la mesa y se encaminaron a la escalera y elevador. Incluso el bueno para nada de Fuuto ¡FUUTO! La persona más increíblemente caprichosa y creída del mundo. Maldito Idol...

Jajaja, de solo pensar en cómo se va a llevar Hinata con él me hace querer soltarme en carcajadas: Esto va a ser muuuuy bueno, más si estamos hablando de una fiera enjaulada como lo es _ella_...

_Será una fiera pero admite que te gusta._

Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?

_Tu conciencia, genio. Pero mucho mas genial y menos Tsunedere. _

Nanda?! ¿A ver a que te refieres con eso?

_Pfff, no me hagas reír. Dios... hace mas de cuatro años que te gusta esa chica, pero te da vergüenza ir y decírselo. _

Bueno, eso es verdad. Pero...

_¿Pero...?_

Perno no puedo ir y decirlo así como así! Primero que nada ese día ya juramos que íbamos a ser 'mejores amigos', y nada más. Además, es probable que todavía siga pensando en _él._

_Mira, si nunca te arriesgas a preguntarle nunca sabrás si todavía lo hace o tiene a otra persona en su mente. ¡Pero no seas tonto y aprovecha esta oportunidad que a muy pocos se les da!_

Tienes razón en eso, pero no es lo mismo y lo sabes!

_Hai hai, lo que digas... Y claro que no es lo mismo que ella sea tu hermana y vivan bajo el mismo techo a que vivan ustedes DOS bajo el mismo techo SOLOS y como una pareja de NOVIOS._

_..._

_Viste, ¿tengo razón o no? Hay por Kami-sama... hasta te sonrojas como loco con la simple palabra 'novios'. Definitivamente eres un caso perdido, pero como soy tú te ayudaré a conquistarla._

Hmm, es una oferta tentadora... Acepto.

Después de decir eso, se escuchó adentro de mi cabeza una risa malévola. Pero bueno, tan malo no puedo llegar a ser, ¿verdad..?

\- ..suke-chan!... ¡YUSUKE-CHAN! -gritó enfrente de mi cara Hika-nii, tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba, que no me había dado cuenta de que mis demás hermanos ya debían de estar abajo con Tsuki. Mejor bajo y rápido antes de que alguno cometa alguna _estupidez..._

_*_General Pov*

Segundos después, el pelirrojo no se encontraba en el living. Dejando a un sorprendido Hikaru que decidió bajar tranquilamente en el elevador. "_Bueno, esto debe ser interesante como para que Yusuke-chan haya empezado a soñar despierto, luego sonrojarse y por último salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.", _pensódivertido el novelista ante la actitud de su hermanito. "_Quizás esta jovencita me ayude con mi nuevo proyecto y... ¿Quién sabe si no descubriré una o dos cosas sobre Yusuke-chan?"_, los ojos le brillaban con una chispa al solo imaginarse las posibles respuestas de su parte. También por curiosidad bajó hacía donde su imouto-chan estaba y, lo mas importante según él, para tomar nota de las expresiones faciales de esos idiotas a los cuales tenía por hermanos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, ya frente a las puertas del condominio, se encontraban, junto a un camión de transportes, sus queridos hermanos con la boca por el piso y a la chica arrodillada frente a una moto, dándoles la espalda y revisando Dios sabe qué en el motor del vehículo. Sonrió de medio lado y se llevó la mano al mentón al ver los sonrojos en los rostros de dos de sus hermanos menores. Y no hablamos de cualquier par, no, hablamos de los rivales hacía ya mucho tiempo (aunque solo sea de parte del menor) Natsume y Subaru. "_Parece que Kami y Jashin se han unido y me dieron una mano... Nfu, nfu.". _La muchacha se levantó y limpió un poco las manos.

\- Entonces, ¿me van a decir cuánto tiempo llevan ahí o jugamos a las adivinanzas? -dijo ella aún de espaldas y girando el rostro levemente. Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho; ya que habían llegado y ni ruido hubo de la sorpresa. El mayor fue el primero en reaccionar, aunque cuando estaba por hablar, Kaname alzó la voz con un tono tranquilo y tímido; algo MUY poco común en él.

\- Entonces, ¿qué modelo es tu moto?

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa de arrogancia surcó su rostro. Apoyándose en el asiento del vehículo, respondió ante la inmensa incredulidad de los Asahina.

\- Esta moto la bauticé Sabertooth, y es una Yamaha R6 (+Thundercat) velocidad máxima de 265 km/h, potencia máxima de 133 cv (99kw) 14,500 rpm, con un motor de tipo 599cc tetracinlindrado en línea, refrigeración líquida, 16 d válvulas, DOHC y con un peso de 161 kg. Obviamente, el vidrio está reforzado y las luces son de led con una base de láser, la pintura es una mezcla de cromo y limadura de platino -dijo acariciando la parte trasera de una motocicleta negra con diseños de llamas rojas con la puntas plateadas.

De los presentes el primero en hablar fue Wataru, jalando de la falda de la chica y poniendo carita de perro mojado. Claro que hizo la misma pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de muchos de ellos: "Onee-chan, ¿puedes llevarme en tu moto?". Tsukiko solo le sonrió tiernamente y le despeinó, luego le contestó con una voz tierna pero que igual daba bien a entender el mensaje:

\- Gomen, Wataru-chan, pero mi moto la manejo solo yo y si alguno de vosotros la toca... No volverá a ver la luz del sol o será castigado.

Una descarga eléctrica bajó por sus columnas debido a la frialdad de su joven imouto, excepto por el niño; él era demasiado inocente para entenderlo. Ella después se arrodilló a la altura del pequeño y dijo:

\- Peeero, podemos llegar a algún trato con el dueño de ese lindo Audi rojo de ahí -señala co la cabeza-, ¿qué opinas?

Listo. 10 cabezas se giraron sobre una peli naranja que estaba sorprendido y los demás lo miraban con envidia, y, en el caso de cierta persona, con rabia. El segundo hijo se acomodó el puente de sus anteojos, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y decidió que debía calmar un poco la situación.

\- Etto, Tsukiko-chan, me imagino que tienes licencia para este tipo de vehículos. Aunque... me sorprende que una jovencita a tu edad ya pueda poseer uno así -dijo el hombre y la mencionada asintió mientras sacaba una tarjetita y unos papeles del bolsillo.

El rubio se sorprende cuando ella le comenta que desde los 14 la tiene y maneja ya que había sido un regalo de Rintarou-sama, "_Por Dios! Quién en su sano juicio le daría una motocicleta a una niña de 14 años?!", _pensaron los dos mayores. Ya Hikaru se preparaba para decirle algo a su hermano menor Subaru dado que el color de su cara competía con el cabello de Yusuke o suyo, pero un ruido de motor los desconcertó, incluyendo a la chica y su mascota. Del final de la calle apareció un Volkswagen blanco de alta gama, para a unos metros del condo y un chico vestido en traje blanco sale del asiento del copiloto dirigiéndose hacia el grupo. La única femenina en el grupo frunce el ceño y da un paso al frente, poniendo una mano en su cadera. Los demás estaban atónitos ante la, a su parecer, rara escena. Por su parte el recién llegado se dirigió a ellos quedando a unos metros, dijo:

\- Buenas noches, caballeros, señorita Hatake.

La chica lo miró con asco y separó los labios para decirle algo, ya que su mascota se había quedado dormida, pero una voz joven y fría le sacó las palabras.

\- Ustedes saben que ella ya no es Hatake; es Hinata -repuso Yusuke que para esto y sorprendiendo a los demás estaba junto a la nombrada y apoyando su mano en el hombro de esta. Tsukiko sonrió de lado captando la idea y levantó una ceja cuestionándole qué hacía allí y qué necesitaba. El joven de traje aclaró su garganta y con voz profunda respondió a las miradas de odio y confundidas del público.

\- Sumimasen, Sr. Asahina. -ok, ahora sí los hermanos no entendían nada; ¿cómo diablos esa gente conocía a su hermano?- Mi razón de estar aquí es, -miró a la joven- que Él la quiere ver en este instante, si es posible.

Los Asahina miraron a la joven quien no se veía sorprendida, sino molesta y cansada. Fuuto, quién creyó a primera vista que lo querían a él y al ver que no se enfureció, le contestó en un tono no muy agradable.

\- Mira, no sé quién te crees que eres ni tampoco quien es 'el', pero exijo una explicación de por qué quieren a esa ch-!

No pudo terminar la frase porque la peliplateada lo interrumpió con una voz aún mas fría que la anterior mientras que interponía su brazo derecho entre los dos chicos.

\- Urasai niño, no te metas en mis negocios -siseó-. En cuanto a ti, dile al viejo que no me joda. Iré mañana a arreglar cuentas. Ahora si no tienes nada mas importante que hacer que molestar a MI nueva familia, por favor vete.

El joven asintió y reverenció educadamente, se despidió de los dos jóvenes y los demás cordialmente y se subió al auto para desaparecer en la noche. Apenas se fue, la mayoría de los Asahina quedaron perplejos por la situación. Kaname decidió tomar la palabra y dijo:

\- Ne, Tsukiko-chan, ¿puedo atreverme a preguntar quién era ese muchacho?

La chica lo miró de reojo y se giró para agarrar su motocicleta. Para esto Yusuke estaba cargando varios estuches de lo que parecían guitarras y los llevaba adentro. Fuuto ya se había ido adentro, al igual que Wataru y Hikaru.

\- Oi, Kaname-kun, ¿dónde puedo aparcar a Saber? Me una imagino que tienen garage. -evadió la pregunta la ojirojo dejando con la intriga al rubio y los otros que la ayudaban a llevar las cosas del camión. Natsume se ofreció a mostrárselo ya que luego le quedaba justo para irse. Ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Los demás siguieron llevando las cosas del camión (que no eran muchas) a la habitación de lo que sería a partir de ahora su hermana.

La ojirojo y el ojivioleta charlaron de algunos temas triviales de camino y en el garage, se habían caído bien ya de entrada.

\- Entonces, Tsukiko -dijo entre medio de la conversación Natsume-, ¿te gusta mucho la música? Digo, viniendo vi a Yusuke con varios estuches de guitarras pienso yo.

La chica bostezó y pasó una mano por su cara para despejarse un poco.

\- Hmm? Ah sí, realmente me encanta y no te equivocas; son todas... -otro bostezo- guitarras que eh comprado en mis diferentes viajes por el mund-... -no alcanzó a terminar porque había quedado dormida apoyada, dónde más que no era el suelo, sobre el brazo de su acompañante. Quien sonrió de lado y la cargó al estilo princesa para llevarla a su habitación, pero al ponerle la mano sobre la frente, la retiró al instante ¡ardía literalmente! La llevó rápido a la cama (obviamente cerrando la puerta del garage) y se sorprendió de lo liviana que era. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de una patada y dejó a la peliplateada sobre la colcha y junto a su mascota, se la quedó viendo unos minutos y sin poderlo resistir más, la besó en la frente consiguiendo una media sonrisa de lado de parte de ella y un pelinaranja escapando del lugar en su Audi y todo sonrojado.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que cierto pelicenizo y un bermejo habían observado todo desde las sombras.

**Nota de la Autora: Al fin! ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ****Lo eh terminado... No me maten onegai que aquí está y ya estoy por la mitad del cuatro! **

**Pregunta de la autora hacia el público: ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Tsukiko? **

**Ja ne!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruki no ah muerto mis queridas lectoras! *sale de atrás de una pared por los muchos tomatazos, cuchillazos, sillazos, etc. etc.***

**Bueno, bueno... Sé que me eh tardado... Doce meses y una semana? *los demás asienten* Pero sepan disculpar: Eh estado enferma, con exámenes en la secundaria, una amiga atosigándome para que publique el capítulo... (cofcof**_**SakuraKairi816**_**cof) y varias cosillas más incluyendo un horrible bloqueo de escritor y una operación de columna ;-; así que estoy de vuelta! *la mencionada anteriormente me lanza una katana por la cabeza* Oi! ¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?!**

**Sakura: Porque eres una mentirosa.**

**¡¿Por qué?! **

**Sakura: *rueda los ojos* Escribiste y borraste el capítulo como no-sé-cuantas veces y ADEMÁS tardaste mil años en publicarlo, ¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté enojada?! **

**Gomen, gomen... Qué se le va a hacer... :3 Pero, quiero dedicar este capítulo a **_**Luka952 **_**que me animó muchísimo a continuar esta historia. Si, estuve pensando en abandonar la historia, pero NO! aquí estoy de vuelta con mas ganas de escribir e inspiración :D Así que no se librarán de mí muajajajaja! Ah, por cierto, las votaciones dicen que Yusuke lleva la delantera, seguido de Natsume, Subaru e Iori -me sorprendió leer esa pareja, realmente no se me había ocurrido-. No dejen de votar y poner en palabras sus ideas y ayudas si ven que algo no anda bien o quieren algún cambio; les agradezco mucho ^**

**Así que lo de siempre: Bro. Con. no me pertenece (ojalá), y... Disfruten el capítulo! Por cierto: para aclarar, el flequillo de Tsukiko es como el de Uta de Tokyo Ghoul pero un poco mas largo y despeinado que el del anime, tipo el del manga y fanarts y la cabellera como la de Acnologia versión humano de Fairy Tail ;) **

**Bueno, mejor dejemos lo aburrido de lado y on with the story! **

_Capítulo 4:_

*General Pov*

Serían las 6:05 de la mañana en la residencia Asahina y cierta peliplateada ya se levantaba confundida de cómo llegó ahí. Pero poca atención le prestó. Vio que tenía puesto aún la ropa del día anterior así que solo se cambio la pollera y los borcegos por un short y unas zapatillas deportivas violetas. Además de que recogió su cabello en una coleta y tomó su MP3 enredando los cables del auricular en su cuello para que no le molesten.

\- Aghhh! -recién se daba cuenta de que había dormido con sus lentesillas puestas, por lo que sus ojos le dolían a horrores.

El quejido despertó a su mascota Julie que se levantó del mueble con una pose defensiva y ojitos azules bien abiertos. Su dueña abrió apenas un ojo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que 'no moleste'. Luego buscó en su bolsillo un pequeño estuche blanco donde colocó las lentes de sus irritados ojos. "_Genial, ahora mis ojos van a estar doblemente rojos", _suspiró y cerró la puerta de su habitación, _"Oh bueno, por el momento mejor voy a correr como de costumbre y luego vuelvo para ir a esa cárcel de todos los días...". _Dicho y hecho, la peliplateada se dispuso a dejar el condominio para su sesión matutina de ejercicio. ¿Cómo haría para salir si no tiene todavía la llave? se preguntarán, bueno, digamos que tiene otro método no muy convencional para muchos: saltar por la ventana; a pesar de que esté en un tercer piso y con una reja de 2 metros que la separe de la calle, sin contar un sistema de alta seguridad que ella suponía que tendrían al ser personas importantes, no le importaba. Tsukiko sabía que podía pasar por encima de todo eso y más si quería.

...pero se dio cuenta que de hecho _sí _tenía las llaves del lugar.

...

_"Nah, por una vez mas que lo haga no lastimo a nadie, ¿verdad?"_

-Ohayo Juli!~ -saludó la joven al peludo animal y este solo asintió sacando un cronómetro de una caja de por ahí. Al ver el reloj, Tsukiko abrió las cortinas y la puerta de vidrio que daba a su balcón, con un pie al frente de otro y las piernas flexionadas.

\- Muy bien Chii, ya sabes la rutina de todos los días; 3 kilómetros ida y vuelta en el menor tiempo posible. La ultima vez, o sea antes de ayer, fueron 17 minutos, ¿Podrás superarlo? -él ya sabía la respuesta a eso pero igual le gustaba darle desafíos a su ama.

Ella asintió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Entonces... -ajustó el tiempo en el cronómetro y dio el grito, _chillido_ de largada: - ¡Ya!

La chica en cuanto escuchó el 'clic' del aparatito, puso el pie en el barandal y saltó al suelo cayendo con los brazos al frente y dando una voltereta en el piso para pararse. Dio unos pocos pasos y veloz y ágilmente salió como se debe por la entrada del lugar. Una vez fuera, empezó a correr desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de Julie.

En medio de todo esto, alguien salía del lugar también para salir a correr. Resulta que este chico, vio como la peliplateada aparecía de la nada y desaparecía a una velocidad que ni su hermano mayor Natsume hubiera podido alcanzar.

Desde que la conoció la noche anterior le resultó algo llamativa en cuanto al aura de superioridad que emanaba y el color de sus ojos. Le resultaban hermosos pero misteriosos asimismo. Ese negro ónix parecía brillar una tonalidad bordó como los ojos de su hermano menor Yusuke. ¿Atractiva? Sí, era un hecho de que es linda.

Luego estaba el tema de que era una fan suya. Pero no parecía una loca, desquiciada/acosadora como lo eran el grupo de fangirls en la universidad. No. Tsukiko solo se había mostrado sorprendida, y luego no le prestó mas atención a él o a ninguno de los otros hermanos en lo que quedó de noche.

Como sea, el caso es que no le prestó atención y siguió su camino.

Varios minutos después, la nueva residente de la casa Asahina la saltaba devuelta para entrar a su habitación jadeante. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la ardilla. Antes de que pudiera preguntar y o anunciar nada, Tsukiko habló.

\- Antes de que digas que fue culpa de algún lobo, déjame decirte que me encontré con _ellos _otra vez y tuve que perderlos y escapar -dijo en un respiro y cerró la puerta del balcón-, en fin, ¿cuál fue mi tiempo?

Julie bufó molesto y revisó el cronómetro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Muy bien Chii, nunca dejas de impresionarme; 15 minutos y 12 segundos. Eso y que tuviste que trabajar extra.

La chica estaba feliz con lo dicho. Retiró los auriculares, el calzado y la campera. Comprobó que faltaría una hora y media para el instituto y con suma calma buscó sus productos para el baño al igual que su suave toalla desteñida. Si señor, la chica tiene preferencia por las cosas suaves.

Salió de su habitación tranquila hacia el baño en el quinto piso, como decía uno de los planos de la casa que alguno de sus hermanos le había dejado sobre el escritorio. Claro que le cerró la puerta en la cara a su mascota ya que esta había querido escoltarla allí por si se encontraba algún lobo en el camino. Ella solo rió con su peculiar risilla y se fue a por una 'bella y rápida ducha'.

Coincidencias de la vida, ¿no? Pues resulta que media hora después, nuestra peliplateada ya se había bañado y estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando...

\- Oh.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba un pelinegro con las mejillas más coloradas que el cabello del mismísimo Yusuke. Y es mucho decir, ya que es un tono escarlata fuerte. Ella no se inmutó mucho; solo levantó las cejas.

_Oh_.

_Por_.

_Dios_.

Esto debe y _tiene_ que ser un sueño de esos que son bien raros.

Recién volvía de mi rutina de todas las mañanas de correr algunas vueltas y me desvestí para tomar una ducha fría rápida. Y ¿qué me encuentro?, al abrir la puerta corrediza del baño, justo alguien aparece del otro lado para, al contrario que yo, salir de este. Al principio pensé que era alguno de mis hermanos, pero una melena plateada y una mancha violácea me sorprendieron y presté atención. Resultó ser Tsukiko, ¡TSUKIKO!, con gotas en la cara y una toalla negra envolviéndole el cuerpo. Y...¿hablando por teléfono? ¿Quién habla por teléfono en la ducha?

En momentos como estos me recuerdo que tengo muy poca experiencia con mujeres, entiendan que nada. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- ¿Nani? ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Subaru-kun?~ -se burló poniendo una mano en su cadera y una sonrisa de lado, pero en voz baja; seguía hablando con quien fuere que estuviera del otro lado del teléfono.

Sentí mi cara arder. "¿_Ella seria siempre así?"_, pensé. Abrí la boca para disculparme o decir algo, pero ella pasó por mi lado caminando tranquila fuera del baño.

Desapareció de mi vista por el pasillo y yo me quedé allí estático. Esa chica apenas lleva una noche aquí y ya me da la espina de ser algo asi como la version femenina de Tsuba-nii.

Negué con la cabeza las ideas y pensamientos que mi loca mente empezaba a producir y me concentré en darme un baño. Sin embargo, al entrar a la ducha, me di cuenta de que un pequeño hilo de sangre caía de un punto medio borroneado en la pared de cerámica. Sobresaltado por la frescura del líquido carmesí, medí con mi cuerpo mas o menos de qué parte del cuerpo sería y coincidía con mi espalda baja. Lo que sería la mitad de la espalda de Tsukiko. Podría ser que... No, no puede ser que se haya herido en unas pocas horas. Pero si lo pienso mejor, estoy seguro que era ella quien había salido corriendo del condominio hace un rato. ¿Se habrá lastimado en ese tiempo? No lo sé; ningún rastro de dolor había en su rostro como para poder decirlo a simple ojo. Hmp, qué raro.

Limpié con agua y jabón la mancha de sangre que no parecía irse. Pasé la mano por encima un poco harto de cinco minutos de fregar y nada, y el líquido vital se deslizó suavemente por mi piel, casi como un susurro. En el momento que llegó a la punta de mis dedos, las gotas se tiñeron de un color negruzco que cayeron a la base de la ducha y desaparecieron junto con el agua. Okay... luego tendría varias preguntar para hacerle. Porque eso simplemente dio miedo.

La ojirrojo dobló la esquina y llegó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro cansado, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda. La retiró con una mueca de disgusto, viendo su palma cubierta de sangre fresca, claro que esto no pasó desapercibido por su mascota. Julie se subió a su hombro y la miró con ojitos preocupados.

Tsukiko asintió y pidió disculpas antes de colgar. Deslizó la toalla suavemente y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama.

\- ¿Fueron ellos? -inquirió el peludo animal, viendo que, limpiando la sangre con su peluda cola, ésta seguía saliendo de un fino corte.

Su dueña sólo asintió despacio mordiéndose el labio inferior. Odiaba con toda su alma preocupar a su amigo, pero igual sabía que él debe cuidarla de los peligros y problemas. Ja, ironías de la vida; si algo era seguro que ella traía siempre, eran problemas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el alcohol pasar sobre su piel. Aún después de tantos años de cubrirse las heridas y tajos con la misma sustancia, le seguía molestando terriblemente. Cuando le dejó de arder, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mascota mirándola a los ojos de manera preocupada, como diciendo: '¿Estás bien?'. Ella lo observó con una ceja levantada, diciéndole sin palabras que no sea ingenuo; ella le haría saber si estuviera mal.

Se levantó sin más esfuerzo y sintió la presión de la bandita sobre el tajo, impidiendo que salga mas sangre. Fue adonde la caja que guardaba sus artículos personales y la otra caja que contenía toda la indumentaria para el instituto: camisa manga corta blanca, pañuelito con el nudo ya atado para no complicarse la vida (idea suya), cárdigan beige con el logo de Hinode High, cancanes negros en vez tres cuartos y los infernales mocasines marrones. ¡Ah! Cuánto odiaba ella esos zapatos: eran incómodos, te morías de frío, y por sobre todas las cosas eran _feos _y _pasados de moda_. Prefería mil veces mas sus bien cómodas ojotas negras o su par de zapatillas sneakers _hi-top_ violetas. Terminada ya de cambiarse, sacudió su melena mojada y pasó una mano por esta para acomodar los pelos sueltos.

Se dio vuelta y miró a su mascota, luego caminó en un pequeño círculo, parando otra vez frente al animal obteniendo de este un pulgar- eh, garrita arriba. Se fijó en el reloj de su celular y vio que ya sería hora de ir a desayunar. Palmeó su hombro y Julie saltó para posarse sobre este, luego salió de su habitación sin olvidar el bolso escolar y el celular. Notó a mitad de la escalera que empezó a sonar y atendió.

\- ¿Moshi-moshi?

Una risa peculiarmente idéntica a la suya por los años, pero mas grave y masculina, la saludó del otro lado de la línea. Ella solo sonrió de costado.

\- Ah. Cabeza de metal, ¿qué tal la vida? -preguntó normal llegando a la mesa. Notó a algunos de los hermanos ya despiertos y les saludó con una mano levantada y media sonrisa-. Ajá, sí, ayer. A la noche y hoy hace rato. No, estoy bien. ¡Pero cállate mierda!... Qué, ¡pffftjajajaja! ¡Enserio! ¡No te jodo, baka! Me muero... mataku, hazme saber todo lo encuentres y notifícale todo a Jirai. Ja ne~

Para cuando cortó la llamada, ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa con un plato de comida frente suyo. Le brillaron los ojos y se le hizo agua la boca, ¡si así iba a comer todos los días, suertuda de ella! El abogado de cabello engominado ahogó una risa junto con el castaño de ojos chocolate. La dama en cuestión levantó la vista e inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa, agradecía la comida preparada.

\- Imouto -chan, no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros; ya somos familia -comentó el rubio _wannabeplayboy _sentándose frente a la chica.

Ella solo lo miró con desdén y volvió a su comida, el cual su mascota alababa que era un excelente desayuno tradicional japonés. Rió ante el comentario y le sonrió al rubio que estaba cocinando.

\- Hmm, con que... ¿el abogado de la familia actúa de mayordomo para sus hermanos? Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba... -exclamó con una sonrisa algo burlona mientras tomaba de una taza, los demás presentes la miraron un tanto sorprendidos-, deben estar todos muy ocupados y por eso no tienen tiempo de cocinar ni hacer las cosas de la casa -balanceó la cuchara entre sus dedos mirándola atentamente-. Ñah, no me quejo.

Aunque lo último fue mas para ella misma y su mascota, el ojiazul lo tomó como un cumplido. Se sonrojó levemente dándole la espalda para que no lo viera. Mala suerte que si lo vio. Seguido de eso una pequeña risilla escapó de sus pálidos labios rosados.

Tsubaki, que estaba sentado en la mesa junto a la chica, la miró con una sonrisa y dos cejas levantadas. Azusa al verlo suspiró pesadamente; esto parecía un deja vu.

\- Entonces... veo que no tienes vergüenza al decir las cosas, ¿ne? -interrogó el peliblanco.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró, siguió tomando su desayuno:- Si me importara lo que los otros piensen no diría todo lo que digo ni haría todo lo que hago, duh.

El ojivioleta rió y la abrazó complacido con la respuesta. Pero al abrazarla hizo que ella sonriera y girara sus ojos en su dirección. Esto logró un sobresalto de parte del chico y de sus hermanos, ya que no entendían el por qué de la cara del seiyuu. Kaname, Azusa y Masaomi observaron incrédulos a la peliplateada, y ella los miró sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

Claro, eso duró tan poco como su paciencia.

\- ¿Qué? -ladró irritada, no le gustaba ser observada tanto tiempo.

\- Simplemente... Tus ojos carmín son muy bellos, Chii-chan -expresó con un bostezo Luis. Él venía bajando las escaleras aún con su pijama celeste a lunares blancos.

Tsukiko entrecerró los ojos "_Qué ridículo"_ , luego pronunció un 'Hn' algo sonrosada, y prosiguió a terminar su desayuno. Pero se vio obligada a levantar nuevamente la vista al escuchar un bostezo bastante familiar, proveniente de las escaleras y unos pasos pesados. Sonrió para sí misma con burla; sabía de quienes eran esos pasos.

\- Ah, es raro que Yusuke presencie la hora del desayuno. -pensó en voz alta el doctor.

\- Hmp. -fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

\- Ohayo Suba-kun! -el saludo del pequeño la hizo dejar de tomar su vaso de jugo (casi terminado) y mirar de reojo al azabache que tambien la miraba de igual forma y un poco sonrojado. Se fue a sentar inclinando un poco la cabeza en seña de que escuchó. Como esto no pasó por alto por el peliblanco, Tsubaki decidió cambiar el tema al tema anterior.

\- Entonces... -tamborileó sus dedos por la mesa y colocó su cabeza cerca de la de ella, otra vez- ¿Soy yo o anoche tenías los ojos negros? Digo, porque como dijo Luis ahora son rojos...?

Esto captó la atención del grupo y de la mascota. La cual se puso a gruñirle al 'lobo insolente, entrometido y pervertido'. Mente de ardilla, no de autora.

\- Ie, hasta donde yo sé mi color de ojos es rojo, pero sucede que uso lentesillas negras para no llamar la atención -lo observó detenidamente un momento-. Bueh, como si tener ojos violetas no fuera raro de por si... Sin ofender, claro; es un lindo color.

Los gemelos se miraron y le dirigieron una sonrisa a la chica. Ella correspondió el gesto con una de las suyas. Y con ese intercambio siguió el desayuno hasta que Yusuke habló:

\- Oi, ¿Y Hikaru-nii? No lo vi todavía...

A esto, la ceja de Ukyo tembló en molestia, _"Demos gracias a Kami que no..."_

Si ustedes tambien se preguntaron por el bermejo travesti, pues él estaba caminando por la puerta principal hacia la estación de tren con una sonrisa pícara. Por un momento se vio obligado a parar de pensar en la escenita de anoche para estornudar. _"Hmm, me pregunto quién estará hablando de mí. Ja, ingenuos. Nfu~"._

Y volviendo al comedor, el rubio que anteriormente estaba molesto por la simple mención de su hermano favorito (léase odiado), comenzó a preocuparse por la hora. Ojeó a los adolescentes de 16 años en la mesa charlando tranquilamente como si nada pasara y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

\- Yusuke, Tsukiko-chan, ¿ustedes no tienen escuela hoy? Hasta donde yo sé, es Lunes.

_"Ni hacía falta que lo dijeras" "Otra vez a esa cárcel"._ Yusuke chasqueó la lengua y Tsuki solo se paró de la mesa, agradeció la comida y se fue escaleras arriba. Pasó un segundo y bajó nuevamente con algo brillante en la mano y dos cascos negros. El pelirrojo asintió agarrando el bolso suyo y de ella, y ambos dijeron "Ja ne" antes de salir por la misma puerta. Minutos después se podía escuchar el rugir del motor y las ruedas derrapando en el asfalto. Lo que ya los hermanos no sabían era que estos dos actualmente estaban bien con la hora, pero igualmente iban a gran velocidad por divertirse un rato mientras gritaban de emoción. Claro, cualquier policía que los viera, ya sabían a quién pertenecía esa moto negra con llamas violetas; por eso ni se molestarían en perseguir a dos chicos rebeldes.

Apenas se fueron, los familiares miraron al pequeño animal que ahora se encontraba comiendo un pedazo de pan que la chica había dejado. Juli al captar las miradas curiosas solo los miró feo y con odio, _"Quiénes se creen, malditos lobos." _Captó la sonrisa del peluquero y no pudo evitar relajarse, _"Al menos ése lobo no parece tan malo... Me pregunto por qué me sonríe, debo preguntarle a Chii cuando vuelva". _Dicho y hecho, les gruñó y se fue de la sala por la ventana a recorrer la casa, luego tendría tiempo de ayudar a sacar las cosas de las cajas de su ama.

El sonido de las gomas rodando en el pavimento acompañaba el viaje de los dos amigos. Aunque estuvieran sonriendo con suficiencia al sentir en viento despeinarlos, él notó que algo en su amiga estaba mal. Estaba tensa sobre el manubrio y tenía una sonrisa de ejecutivo en el rostro aunque no pudiera verla por el casco, la conocía demasiado.

\- Ne, Tsuki...

La nombrada solo hizo un 'hum?' esperando al pelirrojo que continuara, ya estaban a cinco cuadras del establecimiento educativo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Digo, ¿no te parece raro tener de la nada tantos hermanos?

Pensó unos segundos qué contestarle, ya que no se le había ocurrido que eso fuera lo que la pusiera incómoda.

\- Etto, la verdad es raro que un dia esté yo sola en el departamento y que a la noche siguiente ¡Oh por Belial!, tengo toda una familia de trece hermanos -justo cuando estaba aparcando, quitó la vista del suelo y lo miró de reojo por el casco-. Gracias por preocuparte, Yusuke.

Yusuke se sonrojó levemente quitándose el casco y bajando de la moto para ayudarla como todo un caballero que es (léase, que intentaba ser para ocultar su vergüenza). Murmuró una respuesta inentendible y ambos marcharon hacia las puertas de entrada, saludando con sonrisas o manos levantadas.

Mientras estos caminaban, el alumnado presente ojeaba a la pareja de pelirrojo y peliplateada. Algunos chicos miraban con corazones a Hinata y admiración o envidia al Asahina. Las féminas hacían exactamente lo mismo solo que con los roles invertidos. No era secreta la existencia de esos dos en Hinode High; él, hijo de una de las mejores diseñadoras de Japón, guapo y bueno para los deportes, a pesar de tsunedere, era LA pareja para otra estrella como ella. Hija de un famoso aventurero y fotógrafo, bella en todo sentido y pro en la música. Inalcanzable como su nombre lo dice (Tsuki=Luna), el reto mayor de sus compañeros y senpais, al igual que su amigo-hermano que se había robado el corazón de grandes masas de chicas. Lo único que mantenía las esperanzas en sus corazones era el saber publico de que ambos eran como hermanos y que estaban solteros. _"Por ahora" _era el pensamiento de muchos.

Aunque todo diamante brille, debe tener partes que no. Me refiero a que estos dos no son la definición de perfección juvenil: están muy lejos de eso. Ambos eran horribles en matemática y geografía, a él le costaba historia y ella era un queso en dibujo. Él tenía un carácter de temer y ella uno burlón, además de que ambos eran unos rebeldes que se saltaban clases para ir al techo o vaguear.

En fin, ambos llegaron a su salón y Tsukiko buscó con la vista a un par de cabezas rubia y colorada mientras que su hermano iba a hablar con sus amigos. _"Tal parece que siguen de viaje. Suertudas que no tiene que fumarse estas clases...". _Y con un ceño fruncido y un suspiro, ambos se sentaron junto con el resto de los compañeros cuando escucharon la campana. Primera clase del dia; faltaban seis más.

Luego del dia escolar, ambos chicos se despedían de sus amigos/compañeros/profesores y dirigían hacia el vehículo negro. En el viaje, Tsukiko se puso a pensar en la noche anterior donde había conocido a todos sus trece hermanos, y algo le picó la curiosidad. Y como buena persona que era, no se iba a callar ni una sola duda ni pregunta que tuviese.

\- Yusuke... me quedó la duda... -empezó aún mirando hacia delante y apenas moviendo los ojos para ver al mencionado por el espejito.

\- ¿Ah? Si, si, ¿qué pasa? -contestó luego de un momento.

\- Pues... -una sonrisa traicionera se escapaba por la comisura de sus rosados labios, aunque él no pudiera verla, se le escuchaba en la voz- ¿Anoche por qué te presentaste otra vez? Digo, pudiste haber dicho que ya te conocía o algo por el estilo.

Decir que Yusuke estaba rojo de la vergüenza sería entendible, pero Tsukiko no podía darse cuenta por el casco que llevaba puesto.

\- B-bueno... fue la-la costumbre! -exclamó- Si, costumbre. Ya sabes, siendo el hijo y hermano de gente famosa hizo que me acostumbrara a presentarme mecánicamente...

Eso no tenía ni un cuarenta y cinco porciento de cierto, pero valía la pena mentir en momentos desesperados, no? Aunque, no es tampoco tan falso ya que lo último era cierto. Así que en realidad su intento de 'mentira' había resultado siendo bastante verdadera, a que no?

...okay irse por las ramas ya se me esta pegando. Así que mejor sigamos con la historia:

Condujeron unos cuantos minutos y finalmente llegaron al condominio (_wow que forma mas original de empezar_). Aparcó su moto la chica de pelo largo y entraron a su casa haciendo chistes y hablando sobre los exámenes que se venían. Claro, en ese tema estaban cuando Yusuke salió disparado a su cuarto clamando que tenía que terminar- ejem, _hacer _un trabajo. _"Típico de Yusu, me pregunto si sería conveniente agendarse las co-". _Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos al escuchar un ronquido del sillón. Sin entender, se acercó para ver quién era el tonto que se había quedado dormido allí-

Sonrió con sorna al ver al tonto.

\- Ara, ara~ Futo-kun, ese no es lugar para dormir! -canturreó apoyándose en el respaldo del mueble con los codos. Esperó una cara fea o algún insulto, pero no; el chico se despertó de golpe y con confusión en el rostro.

\- Eh? ¡¿Q-qué haces en mi cuarto?! -a dos kilómetros y medio se podía notar la histeria y vergüenza del idol. Cosa que divirtió en demasía a la joven.

\- Jaja! Hay pero que tonto... -rió parándose derecha- Hasta donde yo sé, el living no es tu habitación, _niño_. -hizo énfasis en la palabra niño porque eso era él para ella: un pequeño niño malcriado que se cree el dueño y amo de todo. Sí. Todo eso y solo lo conocía por una noche. No hace falta decir que esto enojó al adolescente.

\- Hmph, eso ya lo sé -refunfuñó mientras se sentaba derecho y paraba, una ves cara a cara la miró feo-. No te creas la gran cosa, Onee-san. Solo por ser la chica nueva de la familia no te hace especial -_"Celos nivel Idol... Ja, qué ironía", _no pudo evitar pensar-. Sin embargo, no pareces muy lista...

\- ¡¿Disculpa?!

-... de hecho luces bastante idiota -agregó con una sonrisita malvada, muy para las crecientes venitas del cuello de la insultada-. ¡Y no lo niegas! Wow, de verdad eres una idiota. Hasta luego, ba-ka-Onee-san!~ -terminó con una expresión dulce e inocente yéndose hacia las escaleras.

Cinco segundos de silencio bastaron para que la pobre salga de su shock:

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA, MALDITO IDOL MALCRIADO?! ¡YA VAS A VER CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS EN EL CUELLO! -gritó con ira y molestia palpable en su tono y apuntando con un dedo hacia donde se había ido el chico. Y, podía jurar, que había escuchado a lo lejos al basta- ejem, quiero decir maleducado jovencito, reírse. Estuvo a punto de ir tras él si no hubiera aparecido su fiel Julie en su hombro, apoyando una patita en su mejilla negando la cabeza y diciéndole, o asegurándole, de que no valía la pena. Al final, ella accedió y decidió subir a su habitación a mover cajas. Pero en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando de pronto le dio hambre.

Al diablo con ordenar; lo acomodaría rápido y volvería a la cocina a comer algo que su estómago estaba muriendo.

Cuando Ukyo llegó a casa y dirigió a empezar a preparar la cena, no se imaginó que se encontraría a su nueva hermana en la cocina. Con vestido violeta, chaleco gris elegante y delantal negro para no manchar con harina ninguna de las dos prendas estaba allí parada. Espera, ¿harina? Realmente no entendía nada. Pero antes de que pudiera pisar el último escalón, ella notó su presencia.

\- Okairi, Ukyo-kun! -le sonrió y agachó la cabeza respetuosamente. El hombre se acercó lentamente con la cara petrificada en una expresión de sorpresa- Eh... ¿Pasa algo, Señor Abogado?

La pregunta y el sobrenombre lo sacaron del trance momentáneo y le sonrió a la jovencita enharinada frente a él. Un sentimiento cálido y acogedor se estaba formando en su pecho.

\- No, al contrario; por favor discúlpame, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me recibía con un 'bienvenido a casa' -explicó con una sonrisa, luego miró la mesada donde había una bandeja llena de galletas y algo de harina aquí y allá- ¿Cocinas?

Ella rió ante la obvia pregunta y le invitó a servirse con la mano, mientras con la otra desataba el pañuelo que sujetaba su flequillo.

\- Bueno, creo que la respuesta es un poco clara -dijo señalando a las masitas y delantal-, pero la pregunta no -una vez mas el rubio la miró sin entender-. No sé de cocina salada, ni como preparar un festín; pero si me enorgullezco de mi pastelería.

\- Están deliciosas, Tsukiko-chan -premió después de probar la masa de vainilla y chocolate-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿viste a Futo? -inquirió poniéndose el mismo delantal verde de la mañana, pero como estaba de espaldas no pudo ver la cara de molestia que hizo la chica.

\- Si te refieres al mocoso malcriado que se la cree de talentoso en la música y amo y señor de todo, sí; me lo eh cruzado. ¿Por? -terminó con una sonrisa forzada que vio de reojo el ojiazul.

-Eh, lamento si ha dicho algo inapropiado -dijo rápido notando su mandíbula tensarse-, pero te preguntaba porque quizás no esté esta noche.

Eso la confundió, ¿había algo importante hoy? _"Hay por favor de qué me perdí ahora..."_

_\- _Oh claro, no lo sabías. Hoy cumple años Subaru -le aclaró con una sonrisa al ver su cara de impactada-. Usualmente no hacemos la gran cosa, pero como este año es especial por cumplir veinte años le planeamos una pequeña fiesta sorpresa familiar.

Los ojos de Tsukiko se iluminaron ante la palabra fiesta. Frases y pensamientos como 'Party hard!', 'rave after rave' cruzaban su cabeza ese momento.

\- Oh! Puedo apostar que esto va a ser ¡épico! -exclamó con un puño en el aire, pero pronto lo bajó ante la mirada del mayor- Gomen...

Ukyo sonrió con ternura a la jovencita frente a él; podría tener el cuerpo de una modelo de tapa de revista y una mirada fría y calculadora, pero con ese entusiasmo aniñado parecía una pequeña a la que habían dado un dulce. _"Realmente es adorable." _Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba...

\- No hay problema, pero necesito ayuda con algo-

\- Lo que sea que requiera de mi ayuda para que la fiesta sorpresa salga bien, puede encargármelo -interrumpió con una mano alzada como si estuviera jurando-. Soy una persona responsable y cien por ciento confiable~ -canturreó la última palabra con una sonrisita inocente pintada en la cara.

_"Bingo."_

\- ¿Cómo negarme a ese entusiasmo? -sonrió de oreja a oreja complacido por sacarse un peso de encima- Pues entonces...

_Centro comercial Akiabara._

La chica caminaba hacia la salida de la peatonal con cuatro bolsas cargadas al máximo en sus manos. El sudor empezaba a formarse en su coronilla y los anteojos negros amenazaban con caerse, pero Julie estaba allí para ayudarla con esas dos pequeñas cosas.

\- Ugh... Bendito calor... -se agachó en la acera para tomar aire y de paso dejar las bolsas- ¿Por qué tenía que tener sangre caliente y estar en temporada de verano...?

Julie ha decir verdad no sabía bien qué estaban haciendo en el centro comercial y comprando a esta hora de la tarde. Literalmente era la hora pico donde hace más calor. Mejor pasarse de seguros que arrepentirse, pensó, pero por alguna razón presentía que algo de todo esto tenía que ver con los _hermanos lobo._

\- Digo yo, Chii, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Tenemos comida de sobra en la casa... -ella resopló y puso cara de indignada.

\- Mi querido Julie, qué denso eres. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Subaru-kun! -explicó con una sonrisa y haciendo ademanes con las manos- El pastel tiene que estar a la altura de un basquetbolista famoso, ademas de ser mi ídolo, o sea tiene que ser perfecto.

Julie la miró de arriba con una cejita levantada y una gotita en la sien, _"Mataku Chii..." _

_\- _¿Pero no están muy pesadas las bolsas? Y mas importante, ¿tienes claro que no puedes arruinar su dieta de deportista, verdad?

Ella rodó los ojos, ¡no era tan tonta! Se sintió un poco lastimada porque su mascota dudara de ella y sus capacidades. Pero ya le iba a enseñar una o dos cosas a esa bola de pelos.

\- Julie, por favor, no soy tonta; primero, sí puedo llevar esto perfectamente bien, solo estoy un poco fuera de estado por el viaje inesperado a Los Ángeles. Y segundo; ¿en serio? ¿Realmente me ves capaz de arruinar el perfecto y trabajado físico de Subaru-kun solo con una torta? Tonterías.

Mientras estos dos discutían, no se dieron cuenta de que el personaje central del debate estaba parado a unos pocos metros escuchando todo lo que la chica decía. Y los chillidos del animal, pero eso no importa. Rojo cual frutilla por la cantidad de cumplidos juntos, no pudo evitar murmurar un '¿Lo notaste?' al aire. Pero no salió cómo quiso:

\- ¿Huh? -la peliplateada dio vuelta su cabeza rápidamente al creer que había escuchado a alguien- Hmm, puedo jurar que vi una persona allí recién... Ñah, ok, ¡vamos Julie! ¡Este pastel no se hará solo!~

Y mientras Tsukiko se alejaba silbando una melodía alegre, detrás de un pilar y todo sonrosado, estaba el mismo Subaru Asahina. Si se lo están preguntando, sí; el chico _obviamente no _estaba espiando_._ Eso hubiera sido muy mal visto. Claro, él simplemente escuchó algo que probablemente no debía y se sonrojó _involuntariamente _por los halagos.

Al salir del ascensor, se pegó el susto de su vida al ver a Luis tirado en los escalones del entrepiso, al lado del sillón. Se acercó a él dejando las bolsas a un lado y lo despertó. El peliblanco le sonrió somnoliento, y con algún que otro bostezo explicó que él, en realidad, pensaba dormir en el sillón pero no lo había logrado. La joven lo observó incrédula, y si no fuera porque sabía la edad del hombre, le hubiera tachado de adolescente con fetiches de niño.

Luis le preguntó a Tsukiko, una vez que ambos estaban de pie, por la cantidad de bolsas de supermercado. Con una sonrisa orgullosa le explicó que eran ingredientes para la torta de Subaru. Él no podía creer que ella hubiera cargado todo eso sola.

Al final rieron juntos por la ridiculez de la situación. Luis vagueando en la casa, durmiendo, mientras Tsukiko hacia compras para el hogar. Ambos concluyeron que Ukyo se había olvidado de hacer los mandados.

\- Y seguramente estará ocupado haciendo la cena -concluyó Tsukiko dejando caer algunas bolsas en la mesada.

\- Acaso, ¿Chii-chan no cocina? -preguntó el peluquero dejando otras bolsas y sacando paquetes de harina y cajas de huevos.

Ella lo miró un momento y una risa nasal que sonó como un _nfufu _escapó de sus fosas nasales.

\- Lo siento, pero yo sirvo para hacer cosas dulces. No es recomendable dejarme a cargo de carne o vegetales.

Luis la contempló con ojos expertos. Ese cabello plateado _largo _y... _desmechado_ sin duda necesitaba tratamiento. Y uno urgente si quería estar bien para la fiesta casera. Mientras ella estaba en lo suyo, él tomó uno de los mechones mas largos y lo inspeccionó. No estaba tan mal, pero habría que hacer algo para suavizarlo un poco. Y peinarlo; mucha crema de peinar. ¿Algo para alisarlo..? no mucho, ya tenia un lacio natural, pero algo extra no vendría nada mal. ¿Quizás sujeto? ¿O mejor suelto? Negó con la cabeza y soltó el mechón, un intermedio seria lo mejor. Pero ese flequillo se quedaba, era como una firma personal.

\- Ne, Chii-chan... ¿Me dejarías arreglar tu cabello para esta noche?

La Hinata lo miró y parpadeó dos, tres veces. Al final accedió y una vez que terminó de preparar la masa le sugirió que vaya a buscar sus cosas mientras ella dejaba la torta en el horno.

Ni lento ni perezoso, voló escaleras arriba a buscar sus herramientas de belleza.

_"Peine, plancha de pelo, cepillo chato, clips... Hmm?"_

Ojeó el pasillo y notó la puerta de la joven entreabierta. Sin malas intenciones se metió y buscó por los accesorios femeninos. Al final encontró un cofre plateado, con detalles de dragones y piedras rojas por ojos, y rebuscó por algún broche. Sus ojos malva brillaron al ver algo que le vendría como anillo al dedo: un pequeño broche negro con flores en pedrería violeta y blanca. Pidió disculpas al salir, siendo consciente y sorprendiendo a la ardilla gris que lo miraba desde un estante.

Volvió a la cocina y vio a la joven metiendo un bowl en la heladera, hablando por teléfono y con el ceño fruncido. Decía cosas en algún idioma que creyó ser alemán y en un tono bajo, casi apresurado.

\- ¿Esta todo bien, Chii-chan? -la sorprendió y ella cerró la llamada enseguida, sonriéndole y asintiendo.

\- Hn -asintió bloqueando el aparato-, todo en orden, Rui.

Corrieron una silla cerca del enchufe y Luis empezó su trabajo, sonriendo al escuchar el apodo. Mientras, una conversación amena surgió, y el chico aprovechó para aprender sobre la chica. Su pasado fue lo que mas le intrigó:

\- ¿Como es ser hija de un aventurero? -había preguntado en algún momento, junto con las cosas que le gustaban.

\- No sé. Vivía con Rintarou en un departamento chico, al contrario de lo que piensan muchos. Había veces que no dormía ni dos horas, y casi no desayunaba o almorzaba -le explicó-. Imagínate, entre el secundario, guitarra, piano y el gimnacio, y a todo eso súmale mis escapadas a Rusia, no me queda tiempo físico...

Él la escuchaba hablar, encontrando muy interesante la vida adulta y sofisticada de ella. Le preguntó sobre Yusuke y si eran novios, y Tsukiko respondió con una carcajada. Resulto que ellos son amigos/hermanos, inseparables, y que se conocían tanto como a su propia mano. Admitió ser la mejor amiga del colorado y que él era una de las -demasiado- pocas personas que la conocían a ella al cien por ciento.

Luis rió bajito y tambien le contó cosas de la familia Asahina, sobre su profesión como estilista, el padre de los ellos, el futuro prometedor de cada uno, y la lista sigue. La ojirrojo tuvo que taparse la boca muchas veces para no reírse y evitar interrumpir al peluquero en su trabajo. En otras ocaciones, como cuando el chico tocó el tema del Señor Asahina, ella simplemente escuchaba sin comentar mucho.

Al final, Luis terminó su obra maestra, ganándose una sonrisa y pulgar arriba de parte de Tsukiko. Le había hecho una media coleta, sostenida por el broche. Se excusó diciendo que iba a guardar el peine y ella asintió, alegando que 'vaya libre', y se quedó sentada en la silla. La fiaca le ganó y todavía tenia tiempo para terminar la torta...

**Felicitaciones!**

**Si llegaron hasta acá y están leyendo esto, significan dos cosas:**

**\- 1• que tienen una paciencia increíble y son dioses; y**

**-2• que todavía sigo vivita y coleando, asi que o aún no lograron asesinarme o me quieren dar una segunda oportunidad.**

**Cualquiera sea la razón... el hecho es que les agradezco de antemano por su apoyo y lamento de verdad si decepcioné a alguien por ahí entre los lectores. Simplemente no encontraba el momento para escribir y el nuevo año escolar me tiene un tanto tensa (verán, es complicado ser la hermana menor de uno de los profes :P). Además, loco, me tardé una banda en actualizar! Estaba sacando la cuenta y hace ya UN P#TO AÑO QUE PUBLIQUÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. My fuckin' God...**

**Anyway! Aquí estoy de vuelta para continuar este -futuro- desmadre. Además, tengo los prólogos y primer capítulos de dos (dos! y ni siquiera podía con uno) nuevos fanfictions. Uno de Fairy Tail y otro de una serie francesa llamada Miraculous Ladybug.**

**Nos leemos dentro de una o dos semanas! Sigan votando y recuerden: "Persevera y conquistarás" ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? ¿Felices de verme tan rápido? :)**

**Auuuunque me tardé mi tiempito para publicarlo porque simplemente no encontraba el momento o el intenet me andaba malísimo. Ademas de que el jueves pasado tuve que rendir una prueba de matemática importante asi que deséenme suerte!**

**Pero lo bueno es que:**

**Debo decir que este capítulo lo escribí en tres patadas XD Enserio, lo hice muy rápido mas que nada porque ya lo tenía escrito desde el primer capítulo de esta historia (o bueno, la mayor parte de este).**

**Eeeeeen fin**

**Espero poder seguir actualizando así de rápido para compensar el año y dos semanas que me tardé para el capítulo anterior ;-; Que de hecho fue el mas largo hasta ahora (6000 y pico de palabras sin contar las notas de autora).**

**Disfrútenlo!**

_Capítulo 5: _

Una voz chillona le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, casi como automático. Una ojeada al reloj de pared le dijo que solo había descansado por unos pocos cinco minutos. _"Otra vez, la suerte esta de mi lado; a la torta la tengo que sacar en exactamente tres minutos...", _pensó con una sonrisa.

Pero como dije anteriormente, lo que la había despertado era una voz bastante molesta y que ella misma había aprendido a odiar en menos de dos días.

\- ¡Oi! -la llamaron desde el balcón del entrepiso- ¿Has visto a Luis-nii? Lo necesito ya mismo.

_"...retiro lo dicho."_

Tsukiko suspiró pesadamente y pasó un brazo por el respaldo de la silla. Aquí íbamos de nuevo y en un solo día: eso sí que era record.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Niño? -preguntó suspirando por tercera vez consecutiva.

Él dejó de rezongar con quien sea que estuviera del otro lado del teléfono. La miró atentamente y con los ojos abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto. La peliplateada entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

\- Tsukiko-san... -empezó suave y con algo de admiración- realmente es muy linda. ¿Podríamos... podríamos olvidar, solo por un momento, que somos hermanos?

Lo terminó tan bien y con tanto sentimiento en su voz que ella misma quedó algo impresionada. Pero no es tan fácil de chamullar. _"Al diablo, dos pueden jugar a esto!". _Dicho y hecho, la Hinata solo lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

De momento a otro, el castaño empezó a reírse muy fuerte apuntando con el dedo a la chica. ¡No podía creer que la había enamorado con unas pocas palabras bonitas!

\- Jajajaja! No puede ser, ¡realmente te creíste todo eso! -decía mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa- Pero mira que serás tonta...

Y tuvo que dejar de hablar porque simplemente la adolescente lo seguía mirando con una expresión avergonzada y ojos rojizos ligeramente perdidos. Como si estuviera soñando despierta. Eso lo puso algo nervioso, y ni hablar con lo que le dijo después.

\- Fuuto-kun, es en verdad... un muy buen actor. Y guapo; algo que no creía haberme dado cuenta, pero ahora lo veo... -terminó con una suave sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar y hasta sintió el cuello prendérsele fuego.

Pero, esa expresión de colegiala enamorada desapareció casi enseguida. La sonrisa formada por solo una curva de labios se transformó en algo parecido a la del Gato de Cheshire. De la cual los labios se partieron para dejar salir una estruendosa, sino maniática, risa.

Decir que Fuuto estaba sorprendido habría sido un entendimiento, pero esto sobrepasaba la sorpresa hasta rozar una vergüenza extrema. La muy insolente (según él) de Tsukiko se atrevió a reírse de **él** en su propia cara.

\- Ara, ara~ -rió ante la rabia del chico- ¿Y se supone que el actor aquí eres tú? Mataku Idol-kun, debo recordarte que este juego lo pueden jugar dos.

Se levantó de la silla riéndose de la cara de espanto y _vergüenza _que tenia unos tres metros más arriba.

\- En fin, ¿qué era lo que querías? -preguntó mientras se ponía los guantes de cocina.

Fuuto la miraba con una vena hinchada en la frente; esa chica lo estaba sacando de quicio y sin casi esforzarse. No iba a soportarlo. Pero aun así ella podría ayudarlo, y algún que otro minuto perdido de su tiempo no cambiaría nada.

\- Hmp, como eres la única que encontré ahora y soy bueno lo voy a repetir. ¿Has visto a Luis-nii? Llamé a su salón pero me dijeron que estaba aquí.

_"Enserio está así de desesperado... y todo por un peluquero? Me pregunto si así debe ser el carácter de un Idol."_

\- Estás de suerte, sé donde está Rui -dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba la torta tratando de no quemarse-, después de peinarme me dijo que iría a su habitación. Quizás siga allí.

\- Ah, pero no le anda la buclera. Solo eso -agregó antes de escuchar los pasos apresurados del adolescente correr al ascensor.

###

\- Wow...

Tres horas mas tarde se encontraban en el comedor los gemelos, los tres mayores, su _Best Buddy, _el príncipe de ojos avellana y el cumpleañero. Todos mirando la producción de la chica con admiración (en el caso de los grandes) y hambre (todo el resto). Yusuke tenía una expresión ilegible, pero sonreía orgulloso. Julie también, admiraba el bizcocho de vainilla cubierto con chocolate semi amargo. Este estaba apoyado sobre el hombro del peluquero, que mágicamente había aparecido en los últimos diez segundos. Fuuto no se lo veía por ningún lado, lo que trajo una calma imperturbable.

Tsukiko observaba las reacciones de los Asahina con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Miró de soslayo al cumpleañero y se sorprendió cuando lo agarró justo mirándola. Se miraron un segundo y él giró la cabeza con un tinte rosado en la cara.

_"Hmm... ¿Seguirá avergonzado por lo de esta mañana? Por qué, si estas cosas pasan... Aunque no creo que siga estándolo." _

Rió bajito ante la ingenuidad del chico. Era demasiado adorable...

Lo que no era adorable, sin duda alguna, era tener a Kaname prendido a ti cual garrapata de perro sarnoso. El rubio le dijo algo parecido a que Subaru estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad incurable por los médicos. Tsukiko ya estaba a punto de darle una paliza o algo cuando Iori apareció para salvarla. Puso una mano en el hombro del mayor y le dijo que deje de molestarla, a lo que este rió avergonzado y se alejó. La peliplateada le dedicó un pequeño gracias al chico, el cual respondió con una sonrisa principesca. Tsukiko no estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico como todas sus compañeras; todo lo contrario, en realidad. No le caía mal, pero sentía ese sentimiento de alerta y angustia cada vez que se acercaba a Iori.

La noche continuó su curso, con una comida deliciosa por parte de Ukyo, bromas de Tsubaki a Yusuke, y el pequeño tratando de ayudar a apagar las velas a Subaru. Tsukiko rió un buen rato junto a los hermanos, ¡eran gente muy divertida! Sacó fotos a escondida de ellos y hasta un par de selfies con los gemelos y el cumpleañero. Aunque a este lo agarro _infraganti_.

Uno a uno Masaomi los fue echando a la cama, peleándose unos breves minutos con su hermano abogado porque este quería terminar de repasar un caso. El castaño suspiró pesadamente y lo mandó a hacer lo que quisiese pero a su habitación. Que no moleste a los gemelos y Kaname que se quedaron haciendo la sobremesa con Subaru. Ella se fue tambien a su cuarto como una flecha; tenia que revisar si se habían conectado sus amigas. Vaya su suerte; no lo estaban. Quiso intentar con Whatsapp, pero descubrió que no tenia su teléfono. Antes de empezar a destrozar el lugar, Julie le sugirió irlo a buscar al comedor, donde lo había dejado.

Salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible contra el parqué, aunque se había sacado las zapatillas hacia unos minutos. Llegó a la barandilla del entrepiso y miró sin acercarse mucho a la luz. Escuchaba algunas voces riéndose abajo.

_"Ara... pero si son solo los gemelos, el cumpleañero y, agh, el rubio teñido. Mejor me voy a dormir, después de todo, mi celular tiene contr- "_

\- Entonces, ¿qué piensas de ella, Subaru-chan?

Esas palabras la hicieron parar en seco y asomarse apenas. Chusma no era, pero demonios, a cualquiera le gustaría saber que opinan de uno. Asi que se quedó allí, esperando la respuesta de Subaru.

\- Ella... ¡es realmente molesta! -Julie vio como a su dueña se le arqueaba una ceja, con los labios en una fina línea-. Siempre fuimos nosotros, nunca nadie más. Ahora ya no puedo sacarme la camiseta al entrenar, y tengo que cuidarme cuando ando por la casa y ni siquiera podré ir al baño o ducharme cuando se me da la bendita gana. Sin mencionar que es una supuesta fan mía, seguramente es alguna de esas arrastradas o chupamedias que siempre me cruzo en la universidad.

El azabache terminó agitado de tanto hablar y sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el alcohol. Tsubaki y Azusa -que estaban mas sobrios y acostumbrados a tomar- lo miraron serios y ligeramente sorprendidos. Kaname, al contrario, sonrió de lado empinando su copa; tendría con qué divertirse por el resto de la semana.

Mientras tanto, la ardilla miraba con orgullo a su dueña desde la barandilla, mientras esta bajaba las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno. Desde pequeña le había enseñado que los problemas debían de ser enfrentados con la frente en alto. Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba, verla caminar con el paso firme hasta el chico y los ojos oscuros, se arrepentía un poco. Un poco nomás, porque el _lobo _se lo tenia merecido.

\- Permiso, voy a enjuagarme la ca-

_SLAP_

Subaru no pudo terminar la frase al ver a la chica que terminaba de insultar -sin ser 100% consciente de ello-, aparecer y abofetearlo. Con tal fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar al sujeto que le sacaba 25 centímetros fácil.

\- _Proklyataya -_murmuró Tsukiko, mientras los demás la miraban en shock-. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, deberías ser un poco mas hombre y decírmelo en la cara. Además, me conociste apenas ayer, ¡joder! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA JUZGAR A OTRO, EH?!

Los gemelos miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y respeto como la chiquilla ladraba -literalmente- y ponía en su lugar a Subaru. Tsubaki estaba planeando en intervenir para cuando ella llegó, y Azusa no planeaba detenerlo. Muy por el contrario; pensaba ayudarle a darle su merecido al mocoso. Porque, a ver, prácticamente le había llamado puta. Kaname estaba en silencio. Él prestaba atención a los ojos de su hermanita, que realmente parecieron brillar un intenso rojo anaranjado.

La peliplateada lo miró de arriba abajo al ojigris antes de chasquear la lengua. Tomó su celular, dijo las buenas noches al resto de los presentes y se marchó perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

A partir de ese momento, Subaru supo que la había cagado. Y feo.

**проклятая/proklyataya=maldito en ruso**

**Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo! Y de verdad lamento no haberlo subido antes... **

**¡El colegio apesta! Quien este conmigo, levante su varita ante el apoyo a la revolución estudiantil 2k16! (?**

**Okno, dejando la pavada de lado; díganme ¿qué les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capítulo? Me gustaría saber que piensan =^.^=**

**Hasta la próxima gente querida!~**


End file.
